random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
SSB4 Stage Predictions
Predict what stages you think will appear in SSB4 in the Wii U and 3DS versions. I'm really bored. Mochlum I predict 40 stages in each version, with around five being shared from each version and 8 in each version as a retro stage from Melee/Brawl. Wii U Predictions *Final Destination (confirmed) *Battlefield (confirmed) *Mario Galaxy (confirmed) - Mario and Rosalina's stage *Mushroom Kingdom U (confirmed) - Mario/Peach's stage *Bowser's Castle - Based off Mario Kart 64/Wii/8, a slightly larger stage with occasional Thwomps, fireballs, and karts as obstacles. Possibly could travel around or something. Bowser's stage. *Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) - A remake of the Luigi's Mansion stage in Brawl. Luigi's stage. *DK Island - Based off DKC Returns, a stage very similar to the DK Jungle stage in MK7 and the DK Jungle course in Mario Golf: World Tour. Has a large flower to bounce off, a couple of tree platforms, and the inside of DK's shack and banana stash. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's stage. *Gangplank Galleon - Based off DKC2, on the deck of a simple pirate ship. King K. Rool's stage. (assuming he is in the game) *Wario Islands - Based off Game & Wario, the minigame with the large islands that you had to launch Fronks at. It features two large towers with several small platforms in between, and ocassionally a Wario character will come in and miss with the stage. *Yoshi's Island (Brawl) - A remake of the Yoshi stage in Brawl. Yoshi's stage. *Skyloft (confirmed) - Link/Zelda/Sheik's stage *Forbidden Fortress - A Wind Waker HD stage, a much larger stage. Takes place at the top of the fort and on some of the walls to the side. Searchlights search through the stage, and if players are caught in them, moblins pop out, or even the Helmarock King as a boss. Toon Link's stage. *Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) - A legacy stage from Brawl, to represent a popular stage and to represent the character's Twilight Princess designs. Ganondorf's stage. *Patchland - A Kirby's Epic Yarn stage. Fairly small, but the design can change when certain yarn strings are pulled. Kirby's stage. *Untitled Kirby's Return to Dreamland stage - A stage based off a location from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Dedede's stage. *Halberd (Brawl) (confirmed) - Meta Knight's stage. *Pyrosphere (confirmed) - Ridley's stage. (believe) *Frigate Orphean (Brawl) - Remake of the stage from Brawl. Samus's stage. *Kalos Pokemon League (confirmed) - Greninja and Charizard's stage *Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) - A filler Pokemon stage, for Pikachu, Lucario, and Jigglypuff. *Coliseum (confirmed) - Marth, Ike, and Chrom's stage *Palutena's Temple (confirmed) - Pit and Palutena's stage *Garden of Hope (confirmed) - Olimar's stage *Town and City (confirmed) - Villager's stage *Wii Fit Studio (confirmed) - WFT's stage *Pilotwings (confirmed) - Mii's stage *Windy Hill (confirmed) - Sonic's stage *Wily Castle (confirmed) - Mega-Man's stage *Pac Land (confirmed) - Pac-Man's stage *Boxing Ring (confirmed) - Little Mac's stage *Lylat Cruise (Brawl) - A remake of the Brawl Starfox stage. Fox, Falco, and Wolf's stage. *Summit (Brawl) - A remake of the Brawl Ice Climbers stage. Ice Climbers' stage. *Flat Zone 3 - Another G&W stage, this time with new gimmicks and games. G&W's stage. *Untitled F-Zero stage - Another F-Zero stage based off another F-Zero course. Captain Falcon's stage. *Untitled Earthbound stage - Another Earthbound stage based off another Earthbound area. Ness and Lucas's stage. *Untitled Xenoblade Chronicles stage - A stage based off Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii, to represent Shulk, assuming he is in the game. (never played the game tbh so I can't list ideas) *Untitled Rhythm Heaven stage - Same as above stage tbh. *NES Remix - A spiritual sucessor to WarioWare. The standard part of the stage is on top of a NES and there are a few NES controller platforms, and ocassionaly the stage enters a NES challenge. ROB's stage, to some extent. *Nintendo Land - Riding on top of the train of Nintendo Land plaza, this train travels around Nintendo Land plaza, ocassionally entering the different attractions and even flying into the air like it can do when you start an Attraction Tour in Nintendo Land. After it travels around for a while, the train drops everyone off at the top of Nintendo Land tour, where they can fight until a day/evening/night cycle passes and the train goes back downwards to restart the cycle. Mii's other stage. 3DS Predictions *Battlefield (confirmed) *Final Destination (confirmed) *3D Land (confirmed) - Peach and Bowser's stage *Golden Plains (confirmed) - Mario's stage *Rainbow Road (confirmed) - Rosalina's stage *King Boo's Illusion - A Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon stage. It is based off the final boss of that game, and King Boo often appears a stage boss. The stage is very dynamic with the stage tilting, being trampled with ghosts and metal balls, and small portions of a haunted mansion. Luigi's stage. *Jungle Japes (Melee) (confirmed) - A retro DK stage from Melee. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's stage. *New Island - A new generic-ish Yoshi stage, based off both the Yoshi's New Island art style and locations. Yoshi's stage. *WarioWare (Brawl) - A remake of the Brawl stage of WarioWare. Wario's stage. *Gerudo Valley (confirmed) - Link, Sheik, and Ganondorf's stage. *Spirit Train (confirmed) - Toon Link's stage. *Lorule Castle - A stage based off A Link Between Worlds, with the Lorule Castle theme of course. Yuga, Hilda, and Ravio ocassionally appear and alter the stage a bit. Zelda's stage. *Cursed Canvas - A Kirby's canvas curse stage, with constant dynamic changes. Spiritual sucessor to Pictochat. Kirby's stage. *Fountain of Dreams (Melee) - A remake of the Melee stage. Dedede and Meta Knight's stage. *Untitled Metroid Prime: Hunters stage - Samus and ZSS's stage. Based off Metroid Prime: Hunters. *Brinstar Depths (Melee) - A remake of the Kraid stage from Melee. Also Samus and ZSS's stage. *Prism Tower (confirmed) - Greninja and Lucario's stage. *Retro Pokemon League - A Kanto-based stage. Pikachu, Charizard, and Jigglypuff's stage. *Arena Ferox (confirmed) - Marth, Ike, and Chrom's stage. *Reset Bomb Forest (confirmed) - Pit and Palutena's stage. *Tortimer Island (confirmed) - Villager's stage. *Find Mii (confirmed) - Mii's stage. *Tomodachi Hotel (confirmed) - The hotel from Tomodachi Life, a pretty large vertical stage. *Living Room (confirmed) - The Nintendogs stage. *Balloon Fight (confirmed) - The Balloon Fight stage. *Boxing Ring (confirmed) - Little Mac's stage. *Pac-Man (confirmed) - Pac-Man's arcade stage. *Wii Fit Studio - The Wii U stage simply remade in the 3DS version. WFT's stage. *Distant Planet (Brawl) - A remake of the Brawl stage to act as a portable Pikmin stage. Olimar's stage. *Ice Climbers - Ice Climber's stage. It has the retro 8-bit aesthetic similar to Balloon Fight, and is a very slow upwards scroller. *Flat Zone (Melee) - A remake of the Melee G&W stage. *Untitled Starfox Command stage - Fox, Falco, and Wolf's stage. Based off Starfox Command. *Untitled Mother 3 stage - Ness and Lucas's stage. Based off Mother 3. Ness and Lucas's atge. *Untitled Mega Man portable stage - Mega Man's portable stage. Based off a portable Mega Man game. *Port Town Aero Drive - A remake of the Brawl F-Zero stage. Captain Falcon's stage. *Green Hill Zone (Brawl) - A remake of the Brawl stage for Sonic. Sonic's stage. *Rhythm Heaven - A rhythm heaven stage, in which the entire stage is very rhymical, and it has several platforms that move around to a beat. Choir Men's stage. *Untitled Xenoblade Chronicles stage - The same stage as the Wii U version's, based off Xenoblade Chronicles. *Pushmo Park - A stage based off Pushmo. It starts out simple, but soon Mallo comes out and pulls out some blocks, making the stage more dynamic. *Brain Age Training - A stage based off Brain Age: Concentration Training. The floating Head Guy changes up the stage, which is actually all inside a generic office. Similar to WarioWare, it ocassionally enters a training minigame, and the fighters actually have to solve simple math problems while figthing. *Untitled Tetris Stage - On the 3DS since Tetris debuted on the Gameboy, another Nintendo handheld. The stage is a homage to the game, being 8-bit and in greenscale. The fight takes place in the area where the blocks fall, with a faux scoreboard on the side. The blocks don't do damage, they pass through the fighters, but they can be jumped on and passed through by ducking. The stage boundaries are on the top and sides, the bottom is solid. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:SSB4 Category:Super Smash Bros